Prior art motorcycle engines include one or more camshafts that are rotated by a crankshaft through a drive belt, chain, or gear arrangement. Commonly, a cam cover is used both to cover one end of the camshaft, and to support that end of the camshaft for rotation. Therefore, the cam cover is both a functional and ornamental piece.
Prior art motorcycle engines generally include either a dry sump or wet sump lubrication system. In both the wet sump and dry sump lubrication systems, oil is collected in a sump at the bottom of the crankcase after the oil has lubricated various components of the engine. In a dry sump lubrication system, the oil is pumped out of the crankcase sump and into an external oil tank or reservoir before the oil is recirculated to the engine. In a wet sump lubrication system, the oil is either slung from the crankcase sump with an oil slinger, or pumped from the crankcase sump to the components of the engine with an oil pump.